Blood Drenched Kisses
by CutiePancakes
Summary: It's been a year since Logan and Isabeau met, fell in love, and since Nicky and Luc have been dating. Now that vamps want the sweet taste of Lucy's blood, will The Drakes be able to save her or will they get outside help? Plz Reveiw!
1. The Ball

**_Hey guys this is my second fanfic but this time it's about my FAV book series! The Drake Chronicles. Now this is after Blood Fued but it's focused on Lucy and Nicholas's relationship because i didnt like how it went straight to Logan and Isabeau sooo this is my take on the third story. I unfortuantly dont own anything Alyx Harvey owns Drake Chronicles but i own some the the characters that arent in the originaly story!_**  
**_(ps. if i make spelling mistakes or muddle up a line please please PLEASE forgive me spelling isnt my forte and if i do muddle up a line plz tell me!)_**

Blood Drenched Kisses

Inspired by Alyxandra Harvey

Characters: Lucy Hamilton, Nicholas Drake, Solange Drake, Kieran Black, Logan Drake, Isabeau St. Croix, Quinn Drake, Connor Drake, Sebastian Drake, Marcus Drake, Duncan Drake, Liam Drake, Helena Drake, Veronique DuBois, Leander Montmartre, Lady Natasha, Harry Bailon, Hitch Bailon, Joe Bailon, Kerry Bailon, Jasper Bailon, Luciana Bailon, Morgan Bailon, Cwn Mamau (Hounds), Hosts, Hel-Blar, Raktapa Council.  
_**(by the by, Montmatre in my story isnt dead, just coz i thought i would add some drama to the story... okaii just tellin ya if u get confused!)**_

Story so far:

**_Solange has always know she is a vampire. And as the only female vampire ever born, not initiated, she is surrounded by danger on all sides- from other vampire tribes who want to take her blood into their lineage, and from the bounty hunters who are set on destroying her and her family. After she is kidnapped and her elder brother Nicholas and best friend Lucy go to save her, Solange becomes a vampire. Her mother now being the vampire queen things are very different, and since having Isabeau join in as Solange's protectors, her household has become increasingly crowded, with the occasional disappearance from Marcus and Duncan. Now a year has passed and things have seemingly calmed down at the house hold and with no word from Montmartre, Solange thinks that she has her old life back._**

Story part 1:

**_It's been nearly a year since Isabeau and Logan met, fell in love, and almost destroyed Montmartre, and since Nicholas and Lucy have been dating. But now that Nicholas cannot keep himself away from Lucy, will he be putting her in more danger, or are his intentions good? And now's she made her mark on Montmartre, she must now face the ultimate test by confronting the evil lord who tried to make her best friend his._**

**_That's if she can keep away the vampires who are now seemingly after her blood, who are also now seemingly after her!_**

Story:

* * *

**Prologue**

**Lucy**

Friday, late evening

Helena and Liam's ball at the palace isn't much fun when there are more vampire's than you could poke a stick at, all looking at you like a steak in a dress. I was just glad Nicholas stayed by me the entire night, like he was super glued to my hip. I tried to dance, but slow dancing isn't one of my strong points when I'm used to dancing like a loon at night clubs. Solange and I ,despite being taught how to slow dance by her obnoxious brothers, still danced like we were at a night club, even when the choice of music is a violin and piano duet of The Prayer. Helena and Liam couldn't help but laugh when me and Solange jazz handed our way past most of the vamps in the audience until Nicholas scowled at me.

"What do you think you're doing? We practiced slow dancing for almost three weeks!" says Nicholas sounding disappointed. I smirked.

"Yeah, but you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off my ass Nicky!" I say narrowing my eyes. He blushed- well if vampires could that is.

"Humph… whatever" says Nicholas, I could tell he was sulking. I held out my hand hoping I could make him smile by tripping over my long dress or stumbling in my heels as we walked into the middle of the ball room. He smirked and grabbed my hand and pulls me into him.

"I love your hair long…" Nicholas whispers in my ear. I grew my hair out and now have little ringlets on the bottom of my hair. My dress was black and was very long it dragged on the floor a bit and had to pick it up constantly.

"I love you…" I whispered as we danced. His check felt hotter, as he pressed it against my face.

"I love you too" he kisses my forehead gently. He spins me around, until I'm almost dizzy.

"Whoa, watch it there, I don't wanna fall over!" I say grabbing on his neck to stabilize myself.

"Hehe, your heals are huge Luc, how you haven't fallen over yet I'll never know!" Quinn gushes.

"That's because I've pain stakingly walked in them for weeks, so I could get used to them!" I yelled. Quinn laughed and laughed until a cute looking vampire walked past him and all his attention went to her butt. I sighed deeply. "You're brother has the worst attention span I've _ever_ seen!" I say whispering into Nicholas's ear.

"You should've seen him when he saw you walking into the room in your dress, he was talking to Logan and dad and then stopped mid sentence just to look at you!" says Nicholas sounding jealous. I smirked.

"Jealous much? But just think you're the only one that's getting to dance with me!" I say seductively. Well I tried to sound seductive but I think I sounded like heavy whisper more than anything.

"Heh, I guess…"

I tried not to sound so pissed off by that comment.

"What? Why? Aren't you the only one that is going to dance with me?" I ask trying not to sound so angry. He looks a little taken back.

"No it's just coz Sebastian, Marcus and Duncan wanted to dance with you as well. Dad even wants to dance with you!" He sounded really surprised by the last one. As was I for that matter.

"R-really?" I ask trying not to sound so happy. Solange's three older brothers never really paid me any mind to be honest. He scowls at me. "What? I'm just kinda happy that's all!"

As the song comes to an end Nicholas, pushes me into Marcus for the next song. As I look up I hadn't realized Marcus was so gorgeous. I mean all of the Drake boy's were all hot, but Marcus's face was softer than the rest of them. His eyes were like looking into dark pools of water, swirling around. I try not to get lost in his eyes but they're so complex like there's something behind them. Something dark, lonely.

Whoa… getting too poetic even for my standards…

I glance over at Nicholas who's trying not to look like he cares as Marcus puts his hands on my hip and on the small of my back pulling me into his broad chest. I smirk.

"Jealous isn't he?" says Marcus after a while. I look up to see him smile. It's gentle, and kind. I hadn't realized it before but apart from Quinn, Nicholas, Logan, Connor and Sebastian, Marcus and Duncan have never really been around much. And I realized that whenever Nicholas annoyed me or Solange either Marcus or Duncan always put him in his place. I smile back not noticing Duncan behind me as he pulls me away from Marcus.

"My turn…" Duncan says in a droning tone.

"Hey, Duncan. That's my blood don't touch my food!" says Marcus in the same low droning tone. I freeze.

"WHAT?"

I was about to say but Nicholas says it first. "Marcus what the hell do you think your saying?" Marcus and Duncan smirk.

"I was joking…" says Marcus pulling me into his chest.

"Humph…" Nicholas keeps an eye on me as I blush slightly. "We need to talk; I need her for a moment!" Nicholas grabs my wrist and drags me outside onto the balcony. It's a clear night, no clouds just the soft breeze, the sound of crickets and the soft smell of roses and jasmine.

"So wha-" Nicholas doesn't even let me finish my sentence before bringing his lips over mine. He kisses me hard and then softly flicks his tongue at mine. My brain couldn't think anymore, and I just fell into him like warm honey, funny coz he tasted like honey as well. I paused and tried to think about it but the feel of his tongue on mine completely made my mind blank again. When he finished and I finally felt my body again, I realized that he had grabbed my butt and pushed me up slightly on the balcony bench.

"N-Nicholas? What did you wanna talk to me about before you kissed me? Or was that what you wanted to talk about?" I ask. My tongue feels swollen and my lips feel numb.

"I just really needed to do that. I've been trying to tell you something so I thought I'd just try using my body to tell you!" Nicholas isn't making much sense until, I realize what he wants to do. All ability to think left me, and I started to feel hot all over.

"What do you mean?" I say blushing like a loon. He looks directly into my eyes, which makes me blush even more.

"I mean…" before he tells me Solange and Kieran fallout from a bush underneath us.

"Ow, pfft haha you stepped on my foot you retard!" I heard Solange try and whisper.

She was drunk I could tell.

"Well, it's your fault for putting your hands down my pants!" says Kieran. I could feel Nicholas's heat rise as we heard them. I felt daggers at the back of my head as I tried to get a better look, and also when I realized Kieran had his pants half way down his legs.

I gasped, as I saw Nicholas jump over the balcony and behind Solange who jumped out of her skin.

"Jeez Nicky! You scared me!" says Solange holding her chest while laughing.

"Does mom know you've been drinking?" asks Nicholas acting all serious. He looks over at Kieran. "And what the hell do you think you're doing with your pants half way down your legs?"

"What's with you Nicholas? Just because you won't sleep with your girlfriend doesn't mean anyone else shouldn't!" says Kieran smirking.

That was a direct hit. Although it pissed me off as well that he brought it up he was right…

Nicholas hasn't even touched me like that until just now when he touched my butt. But even that's not enough for me lately.

"That's not true Kieran!" I yell down from the balcony. I take my shoes off and jump down to a tree and climb down. I smile. I feel kinda like a monkey!

I stand next to Nicholas who also seems taken back by my sudden involvement.

"Huh? You mean you two have done it?" asks Kieran. I blush.

"What? No all I meant was-" Nicholas puts his hand over my mouth. Oops now I knew I was in trouble.

"Shut. Up." Nicholas spits. I cringe, but I'm more angry than scared. That's it I've had enough of this!

I pull his hand away.

"Kieran's right you know, just because you don't even look at me that way doesn't mean him and Solange shouldn't be getting any!" I say sounding as pissed off as I could. I shoot him a look. "I'll be inside. Don't bother coming after me!" I left him to deal with the two drunken idiots. There is no way I'm gunna get any now! But he had it coming! He can't not do that and expect me to go along with it! I'm a girl who needs to be loved!

Stupid jerk!

* * *

**Nicholas**

Stupid idiot! I was trying to protect her! I don't know what'll happen if we do… that. Damn it! Damn her!

"Nicky? You should go after her anyway!" shouts Solange. She drooling, and was obviously drunk. I could smell the blood red wine on her breath.

"Why should I? She told me not to!" I say trying not to sound upset. Solange just looked on and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know why…" says Solange. I felt like something had hit me in the back.

"*sigh*… Solange don't say something like that! Your boyfriend's stupidity is contagious! And I don't wanna catch it!"

"You love her!" she finally says. I look at her. "You love Lucy veeery much! And she loves you too!" She starts smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, but I just don't want to sleep with her yet!" I cover my mouth. I sooo didn't mean to say that! Oh shit! She's never gunna let me live it down! She seems confused. She's drunk she won't remember! "I don't know what'll happen if I do! I'm a lot stronger than her, and I don't want to hurt her!"

Solange nods like a nodding dog. Kieran is already passed out on the ground under her feet.

"You know-" Solange says after a while. "- she's scared of being broken in half!"

"What? How can she be-" I stop. Wait maybe that can happen? I'm so much stronger than her I might make the impossible. Possible!

"But even so!" I look back at Solange. "She still wants to try at least!" Solange yawns and picks up Kieran and slings him over her shoulder. "I'm going to bed! Don't waste the night scowling!" I wait until they're out of sight before drop to the ground. I lean back and look up at the stars.

"Love huh?" I remember what Solange had said before she left. "She still wants to try huh?" I sit up and look at the ground. She still wants to try even though she's scared of being broken in half? Heh silly you can't be broken in half. But still… even if she knows I could hurt her…? I get up and walk after Lucy.

I walk into the ball room, and see Lucy sitting in my mum's throne. She looks so tiny against the harsh black velvet seat cushions. As I walk over her heart beat is weak and I can smell blood. I run up to her and pick up her fragile body. There's glass in her hand where's she's gripped the wine glass to hard. She smells of lemonade and cherry. The smell of blood attracts unwanted attention. So I growl at the other vamps and race up to my room. I put her on the bed and start to get undressed because her blood got on my shirt and the smell was intoxicating. I could hear her muttering something. I put my ear next her mouth and hear the words 'Nicholas'. My body starts to feel warm all over. Like something is taking over my body. Feelings and sensations start to overwhelm me and I can't control myself anymore. She starts to move and opens her eyes. She gets up on her bad hand and cringes, as soon as she sees where she is, and in what state I'm in I was just waiting for her to freak out. But instead she smiles.

"You did come after me!" She blushes even more and I get a sudden urge to kiss her. I put my hand on her face and caress her cheek down her neck. She shivers. I kiss her gently, again and again and then kiss her harder more urgently than before. I can feel the warmth of her body against mine. The heat from her arms, her lips and legs, I can feel them pressing against me, her arms around my neck, her legs wrapped around my hips, everything. I become completely entranced in her every touch. I start to unzip her dress at the back until I can feel the skin on the bottom of her back. I could feel her cheeks getting hotter. I let her dress fall slightly at the front, not moving my eyes from hers. She pulls it down the rest of the way and I feel her silken skin through my shirt, I can smell her hair as we move together, and intertwine in the warmth of the bed and each other. As I fall back her black hair cascades around us, as we kiss, and move our bodies together.

We get interrupted by the sound of screams, crashing and the sound of swords crashing together. I stop and get up not even noticing Lucy had fallen off the bed. The blanket covered most of her body but she just sits there limp. She smirks slightly and gets up pulling her dress up, doesn't even bother to zip it up and walks into the bathroom. I walk over.

"H-hey Lucy? I'm sorry I pushed you off like that!" I feel really bad and I feel even more embarrassed that I could do something like that. She opens the door. Her hair is slightly wet as it drips down her face, neck and arms.

"It's okay! You should go down stairs there might be something wrong!" says Lucy worryingly.

"You stay here missy and dont even think about moving from here!" I say angrily. Maybe even too angrily than i meant too she seems taken back but smiles softly. She nods.

I nod but I had to kiss her forehead. She smiles.

I run off towards the shouting and clashing.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Stupid idiot!" I say under my breath as he runs out of the room. How dare he take advantage of me when I'm in a half sleep state. And someone spiked my drink! Grrrr that makes me sooo mad!

I punch the wall hand, not realizing that it's my bad hand. I walk down the hall into the guest room and take off my dress. Even if he told me to stay in his room, theres no way i am in this! I had to splash my face with cold water before walking out of the barthroom, i was blushing so much. I manage to get into my skirt until I feel eyes on me. I get dressed quickly pretending I didn't know and pull my top over my head before I could feel a hand grab onto my hip. It clenches tight on my hip and I can feel blood dripping down my leg. I turn around to see the teeth of a Hel-Blar. I try to scream but I can't. My voice won't come out. I feel tears streaming down my face burning as they travel down my neck onto my shirt. I can smell its breath as it touches my face. With every exhale I can smell dried blood and something else that I can't even describe. I can feel it's other hand clawing into my chest and the feel of the breeze outside on my legs. I shiver only just as I hear footstep's up the hall way. Another Hel-Blar comes from the shadows and runs out into the hallway. I can hear bones snapping, blood dripping and the sounds of Logan, Connor and Marcus's voices.

"Lucy?" scream's Solange. Sounds like she isn't drunk anymore! I smirk until I hear Nicholas's voice as well.

"Lucy?" Nicholas yells. I can hear him crawling, hitting, and kicking his way through the Hel-Blar. The Hel-Blar that's holding me picks me up and slings me over its shoulder. I can't even move my body or shout or anything. My mind is completely blank. I can see the room getting dimmer with every second that passes. The last thing I see is Nicholas's body being flung into the room under the Hel-Blar that is holding me. He looks up and me, but all I can do is cry and be motionless. I didn't even close my eyes, and they still went dark. Everything I knew was disappearing. It was only darkness. It felt as though I was dying. Maybe I was. Maybe everything that had happened up until this point was all for nothing. If I die now, Nicholas, Solange, mom, dad. Everyone in my life, what will happen to them? Will they get over me? Will they cry for me?

I don't want them to be sad. I don't want my best friend to cry over me. Everything I did. It was for her.

* * *

**Nicholas**

Lucy… her eyes just went dim. Like there was no life behind them. No she couldn't be! There's no way she could be dead!

"LUCY!" I yell. But she just won't respond. Even her tears have stopped.

The Hel-Blar runs out of the window onto the ground and vanishes before the guards could get them. They took Lucy's body with them. The smell of her blood is stained in my mind, just as it is on the carpet. Logan gets me up but I can't help but fall back onto the ground. Kieran runs in just as Solange collapses.

"Solange!" shouts Kieran as he catches her. "What the hell happened?"

"Sh-she's gone! They took her! Lucy! LUCY! SHE'S GONE! THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" screams Solange. Kieran cradles her body in his arms.

"Solange! It's okay we'll get her back!" says Dad.

"Liam, I can't feel her heart beat! And I couldn't when we entered the room either…" says mom. It feels as though someone's just stabbed my heart. I like I'm about to turn into dust.

"That's not true!" I yell. I'm trying hard not to cry. Lucy wouldn't forgive me if I did, she thinks it's a sign of weakness. "She's still alive! I can feel it! I know she is!"

"How? How can you possibly know Nicholas! Lucy didn't have a heartbeat when we came in or before that even!" shouts Solange. She grabs my shirt and holds me up against the wall.

"Because she was drugged!" I say. Solange's eyes widen.

"What? How? Who could've done that?" says Solange confused.

"Listen to me. Everyone." Mom gets everyone into the lounge room. I sit down because my limbs are shaking.

"Okay, now everyone. We all know that Montmartre is after Sol don't we. Well since Lucy and Nicholas went to save her, Montmartre has now had an interest it Lucy!" says Mom.

"What? You mean she's been targeted by Montmartre since then?" I say shocked.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop there. Since she's been involved in this family, we all know how hard it's been to control ourselves around her. And I have something else to tell you as well, which you may not like even more… Lucy went to a night club against our wishes with friends from school, and on her way back was attacked by level X vampires!" says Mom.

"What? X vampires? I thought they were only myth!" says Kieran.

"No their quite real, anyway the truth of the matter is, that they bit Lucy numerous times, and later on were killed by other vampires, but Lucy's scent was still on them, and now crave her blood. Montmartre put a bounty on Lucy, to get her blood for himself. Lucy is also the reincarnation of Madame Elphina… the original vampire!" I can't even breathe. Madame Elphina, the world's most frightening vampire, is Lucy?

"How can Lucy be Madame Elphina?" asks Quinn from beneath a blanket. "I mean sure Luc can be scary and is probably more blood thirsty than Solange will ever be, but come on? Lucy? Lovable, cute sexy Lucy?" I kick Quinn hard in the chest. That'll probably keep him quiet for a while. "Watch it little brother!"

Or maybe not…

* * *

**_Oooohhhhhhh who could this Madame Elphina be? And what does Montmartre want with our poor Lucy? Cliffhanger! Lolz ^^_**

_**PLEASEEE let me know how it was? I really like this even if u do say so myself! Teehee ^^ If you wanna know wot happens to dear Lucy then plz look out for my next chapter okaiiz? Will try and update today if i can! (it might be short tho...) Thankz Peoples Love Yewz All!**_


	2. Missing You

**_Heyo Peoples thank you for keeping up with this story! Btw In the last story i dont think i made it clear on who i brought back from the dead or not, Montmartre for one but i made a wee little mistake, Lady Natasha aint coming back into the story plz forgive me but i cbf changing it it takes too long._**

**_Recap- Lucy and Nicholas were about to share a steamy night together when a fight broke out between the Drake's and The Hel-Blar, throughout all the fighting they all began to smell blood coming from upstairs! Oh no lucy? Now she's been kidnapped and is being taken to Montartre._**

**_Okaiiz well on with the second installment of my story i hope you like it! Will update tomoz maybe, and also i apologise if its short, On with the story then shall we? Teehee ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Blood Drenched Kisses**

**Missing You...**

**Lucy**

I woke up with my head banging like i had the worlds biggest hangover EVER! I couldnt even open my eyes fully. I stretched and yawned until i remembered what had happened a while ago. 'Oh my flipity god, i got kidnapped by the friggen Hel-Blar thingys!' i thought to myself. I slowly got up but my left hip was hurting like crazy. Oh yeah stupid vampire grabbed my hip and my- i looked down at my torn shirt. My chest was visible to anyone who had walked in. I quickly maneuvered my shirt so i covered up myself. Oh god i hurt like hell all over! I wanted to kick everbodies ass who walked in, even if it was a Hel-Blar. I was so angry. Angry at myself for not doing what i was told, which was a given in my case, and angry at Montmartre for getting me into this situation.

The door opened slightly, and i quickly threw myself onto the pillow trying to pretend i was asleep.

"I can hear your heat beat you know, and unless your having dirty dreams about someone, i would suggest you were awake!" said a voice behind me. Shit! Stupid Vampire senses! I got up slowly and turned my head. Oh my frick. It was Montmartre. The man who almost took Sol away from me. And now he had took me away from her! I shot him a look.

"What do you want with me?" i ask nonchalantly. He laughs a little, before bringing himself down near my face. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It made me cringe.

"You're so... fiesty, so full of life! I love that in young girls!" He says as he slowly licks the side of my neck. I repel at the sudden touch hurting my hip in the process.

"You filth stay the hell away from me!" i say trying not to cry. What if instead of Sol, he wanted to make crazy vampire babies with me? No! Not when i havent even done it with Nicholas! I wanted him to be my first! I start to get upset at the thought of being rapped by this nut job crouching by the side of me. He smirks again.

"Don't worry little one, i wont touch you... yet, you're not quiet-" he stops to get up. "-ripe..." He walks out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. Oh my god, so he really is gunna do it! But what did he mean 'ripe'?  
I dunno but i know whatever it was i wasnt gunna like it. I layed back onto the bed and started to think about Solange, and my parents. Oh god my parents, what are they gunna say to them? 'I'm sorry but we seemed to have lost your daugther to a whack job who tried to make babies with our daugther, dont worry though!' I laughed slightly at myself. I could still make a joke at a time like this...

Wow Nicky was right i really was crazy. I thought back to Nicholas. I missed him already. His snide remarks on how i did things, his touch, his smell everything i missed about him... I wonder if i'm ever going to see him again? I fell asleep on that note, i found myself to be terribly tired all of a sudden.

* * *

**Nicholas**

All i could think about was Lucy. Was she okay? Was that damn bastard hurting her?

"Nicky?" Solange said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" i snapped. Solange straightened up and slumped onto the sofa next to me. She also put her arm around me.

"Don't worry about Luc, she's tough! You of all people should know?" she says calmly. I know she was trying to make me feel better but i couldnt deal with this right now.

"No, your wrong Sol, Lucy isnt strong when it comes to Montmartre! He could be doing god knows what to her right now!" i yelled. I didnt mean too but i just stormed out of the room. As i left the front door, i felt something under my foot. It was a package for me... Oh shit! I brought it into the house and yelled for a house meeting.

As everyone came into the kitchen, i started to open the package. Isabeau strode to my side and pushed me aside.

"What the hell Isa-" she stopped me with her glare, as she opened the box carefully.

None of us expected what happened next. Blood splurted out from within the box and all over the floor, and blood soaked letter slid out from the blood. It wasnt that much and the package was small too but for a human this was a lot. My heart stopped when i realised the same scent.

"L-Lucy..." i said like my heart had sank into the pits of hell. "This is Lucy's blood!" Solange almost dropped right there and then. Keiran had stayed over... i was unhappy about it, but i was also kinda glad because i had heard her cry most of the night.

"It's not enough blood to kill her, but still Montmartre better be looking out for himself for this!" i heard Isabeau spit. She was grasping the letter in her hand rather tightly.

"Let me read it!" said my mother. She grabbed it off Isabeau and began to read the note.

_'Dear Drake's,  
What you have found would have no doubt shocked you. So much of precious Lucy's blood wasted on all of you, she's alright though, i would'nt want to hurt that delectable-' _My mom stopped and looked up from the letter. I nodded her to continue. _'- that delectable body of hers. She is a fiesty one isn't she, so full of life and spirit, i can't wait to break that, i want her to know what she once was. The most feared vampire of all time. The pure race of vampires, nothing like these half-breeds, such as your wife, dear Helena, and your pathetic sons. Lets not forget their dog!' _Isabeau tutted and tossed her hair out of her face. Logan grabbed her hand as if to tell her it want true. Mom continued throught gritted teeth. _'Lucy has refused to eat and isnt speaking anymore, don't worry about her wounds i took care of them persoanlly. I didnt realise how tasty a humans skin can taste...' _That was enough! I had heard enough i wanted to go to Montmartre and tear his head off his shoulders. He had touched her like that, when i hadn't... maybe i was being too scared... and now what if it was too late? How could i be thinking of such thoughts when Lucy is in danger. My mom still kept on reading ignoring my silent struggle. _'I wouldn't even try and rescue her, when she is almost completely mine, and when i tell her of what she once was she will become my queen and we will rule over the realm of the vampires. All humans and half-breeds with be killed and their will be nothing you can do! By the time you get this letter Lucy will have already become completely mine...'_

Everyone in the room went silent, i didnt even get any snide remarks from Quinn or Logan which was a first. I slumped into the dinning room chair and puts my head in between my hands. What if Lucy really is lost to us? To me? What if she's lost to me? I wouldnt ever get to here her call me Nicky and play with my hair or hit my up-side the head when i complained about something. Her weird fashion sense, her frilly skirts that- everyone was gving my weird looks, oh god i hope to god i wasnt saying that out loud...

"You have the weirdest time to be talking about her fashion sense little brother!" says Sebastian. Solange shoots him a look. "Just saying Sol!" She turns back to me and gives a me a sympathetic smile. Was i really being THAT pathetic? I'm no good to Lucy like this... i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go save the princess aye?" says Logan winking. I look up at Logan smiling like the idiot he was in his frilly shirt. I smile.

"Yeah, lets go pansy boy!" i say slapping him on the back. Logan grits his teeth at me.

"Why you lit-" He gets interupted by Isabeau's kiss.

"I kinda like your frilly shirts!" she hisses in that french accent of hers. Even if Lucy was the only one for me, Isabeau just made your back shiver the way she spoke, in a good way of course.

We all got interupted by the smell of dog. And i dont just mean our dogs i mean lycans... We all rush outside to be greated with a whole pack of 'em. Stupid lycans, don't know when to quit! Isabeau walks in front of tries to calm the situation. The man at the front walks up to my father and shakes his hand.

I am soooo confused right now...

You see the Bailon's and my family however docile we are as tribes we still grate on each others nerves. The smell of wet dog when they come back from the beach is about enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Liam, it's a pleasure again to do buisness with you!" says Morgan the pack leader. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. Tanned... nothing like my pale ass skin... i wasnt envious or anything noo way... just it would be nice to have a tan...

They were all related. There was Morgan, the father, Lucinna the mother, then there were their annoying offspring. Jasper and i NEVER ever got along we always got into fights when we were younger, and the same with Harry. Lucy knew them too. She had a bit of a thing for Hitch, the second eldest a when we were kids. Grr Whatever! Anyway then there was Kerry, she was alright when she wasnt PMSing **_(period mood swinging just thought i should let u know just in case u didnt... ^^)_** all the god damn time! Joe was the youngest. A good kid when he wasnt playing pranks on Lucy every other day. He has a bit of a thing for her i'm sure...

"What the hell are they doing here?" i ask rather unpleasantly. Jasper smirks.

"We're here to save that pretty girlfriend of yours!" he says smugly.  
Patience Nicholas, patience...

"We heard she was kidnapped by Montmartre's Hel-Blar and we thought we could give you a hand, seeing as what she really is after all!" says Kerry. She was DEFINATLY PMSing today...

"I want to see if Lucy is alright, the last time we met she was upset about something..." says Hitch scratching the back of his head.

Uhhh you broke her heart you imbicile!

"Didnt she ask you out and you totally shot her down?" asks Kerry. Always the sensitive one... not.

"Grr enough of this! We dont have time for this we need to save Lucy already! We might have already lost her for christs sake!" i was on the verge of tears, but i'd rather die than let Jasper see my cry.

"Nicky's right we have to go save Lucy before she's awakened her true abilities!" says Lucinna. She always called my Nicky no matter how many times i told her...

I nodded and at that moment we all got into our respected vehicles. and all drove near where Montmartre was keeping Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy**

I woke up again to the sounds of foot steps. I'd been out cold for a while. I could tell all the blinds we're drawn so the light couldnt get in, it was morning. I peered around to notice i wasnt in that cell they put me in. I was in a big spacious room, with silk sheets over my body. My wounds had healed completely and i didnt feel tired anymore. As i tried to get out of bed i felt a metal heavy thing around my left ankle, as i tried to walk away i found it attached to the bed post.

"Oh jeez, what the hell is this?" i ask facepalming myself. "This is getting way too weird..."

"Why i'm glad to see your up Madame!" says a voice behind me. It wasnt Montmartre unless he had suddenly decided to get a sex change. I swivle around to see a small woman a little shorter than me standing in the door frame. Her face was some what scary, despite her calm and cute exteriour. "I am hear to help you bathe and change clothes. My Master will be along shortly to escort you to the library!" she curtsied and stepped towards me. In a flash i was naked and was in a hot tub of water. It was scolding, but i was freezing and after the burning sensation had gone it was pure bliss. The smell of jazmine had scented the bath. The woman scrubbed rather hard, my whole body was stinging. She went to my front but when i went to protest and had already done it. "Don't worry Madame, now we will get you dressed." I step out the bath tub and towel myself down. The woman walks in with a purple dress. It looked like one of those medivial dresses, but it was more plain. It was a deep dark purple, and was flowing, and has a bow around the waist, the rest of it puffed out at the bottom, and it was very low cut. Stupid jerk making me dress up like a medivial princess!

"You look wonderful darling!" I turn my head around to see Montmartre stareing at me. He walks over to me and lifts my head to meet his gaze, he goes to kiss me, but i turn my head away from him. He nods to the maid to leave, leaving me alone with him. I turn away and walk towards the blinds, if i open them he'll burn and collapse. I open them wide but he had shuttered my windows. Oh shit!

"Trying to get away aye love? You wont be able too, this whole area is being guarded by my beloved Hel-Blar..." his voice trails off. He takes one of the shutters off the window and the sun blares through, i expected him to burn or turn away or something, but he doesnt even blink or flinch or anything? What the hell is going on here? I peer out the window and see loads of humans outside.

"What are humans doing here?" i ask confused. Montmartre starts to laugh. I look up even more confused than before. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"There not humans you naive little girl... those are my Hel-Blar!" he says proud of his work.

"How? They look human?" I ask angrily. I didnt really want to know but something inside of me wanted to know why they looked so normal.

"Well, when a Hel-Blar eats a living human, i modify them to take on a human state, just as if they were human themselves, this has been going on for years but nobody knows about it, not even the Hel-Blar themselves..." says Montmartre staring out of the window smiling from ear to ear. I start to feel an anger building inside me like i'm about to explode. "Lucy, my darling Lucy, are you angry with me?" i stare at him. How dare he call me his darling, i'm no ones darling apart from Nicky! Nicholas please come and find me! I close my eyes tightly, and all of a sudden i feel cold lips on my own. My eyes immediately snap open. i try to get out of his hold on me, but he's got me by the wrist and i'm more likely to yank it out of its socket, but i still struggle against him, i manage to get my right hand and slap him in the face.

Despite me slapping his face i had more or less just broken my hand in five different places. I yelped at the sudden pain and only then did he draw his lips away from mine. He looks at me with a pained expression.

"My dear Lucy, here let me help you!" He grabs my hand and tightens his grip on it, i yell out in pain. "I love it when you scream, your pained expression is so cute Lucky!" i feel sick, and my whole body is shaking, i dont even know why. Thats when i feel him lick the side of my neck and gently scrapes his teeth along my neck making it bleed slightly.

No! I didnt want _him _to change me! I inch backwards. He starts to get angry with me, i could feel his pheromones reacting wildly. It was the same feeling as when Nicholas found me and Sol out with Keiran that night. He was purely angry. Without notice he slams me into the wall behind me, the air escaping my lungs, i couldnt breathe for a moment, and when i do i scream out in pain. He had dug his claws into the side of my body, i could feel blood trickling down my hips and my legs, i shivered slightly. Now i was crying, i didnt want to cry, but this was too much. If Nicholas wasnt going to come get me soon i would be dead! Even worse so i would be a vampire! I didnt want to be a vampire with Montmartre, i wanted to be with Nicky forever, i thought back to when i first asked him to change me.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was standing outside of Sol's bedroom waiting for her to get changed already and finish drinking. She hated it when I watched her drink.

"Hasn't Solange come out yet?" asked Nicholas walking down the hallway towards me. I sigh.

"Nope, and Kieran's even in there with her, she's been drinking that glass of blood for the past 10 minutes... somehow i dont think they're-"

"Whoa! Luc thats my sister in there, d-don't even talk about it with me around! dont even think about it!" Nicholas walks off. "God!" I follow him like a lost dog , and sit on the sofa next to him. He puts his arm around me and i snuggle into his chest.

"Hey Nicky?" i ask suddenly. He peers down at me.

"What is it Lucky?" he says smirking. If i wasnt being so serious right now i would've back handed him. When he saw that i was being serious he stopped smiling. "What's on your mind?"

How on earth do ask him to change me? It's such an awkward topic to be honest, i can't exactly just walk on up to him and say 'Hey Nicky how would you feel about changing me into one of the un-dead?'.  
He won't do it, but i'll never know if i dont ask...

"Uh, well i just wanted to ask you something... if thats okay with you?" He stops hugging me and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Okay... who are you and what have you done with Lucy?" he starts laughing. "Coz theres no way my Lucy is this serious or cute!" I start to get pissed off.

"Not cute am i?" i say pissed. He laughs even more. and snuggles his head on my chest.

"Nope, just kidding, you're such a cutie when you're angry, blushing, or breaking my brothers noses!" i start to blush like crazy while still being angry. He looks up and gives me his award winning smile. "That's the face!" he snuggles more on my chest.

"Okay get off me Nicky what the hell's up with you?" i ask worried. i check his temperature and i even open his mouth. "Nope nothing seems wrong with you, and you dont have a fever!" this makes him laugh harder. Okay now i was angry. i tackle him onto the floor with him sprawled underneath me. i poke my tongue out at him. He smirks.  
He leans up towards my face and kisses my tongue, i yelp back in surprise. "Y-you pervert! Dont do embarrassing stuff like that to me!"

"Get a room you two for gods sake!" says Quinn in the chair oposite us. That got Nicholas up off the floor and he walks out of the room, with me in tow.

"Okay now what did you want to talk about?" he asks me serious.

"You promise not to blow me off until I've finished okay?" I ask worried that he won't. He nods.

"Okay then, now spill. Whats on your mind?" he asks. I look down. i take a deep breath and just go for it.

"Okay, Nicky will you change me into your kind please?" i say rather quickly. I open my eyes to see a confused Drake boy standing in front of me. I recall that what i said probably made no sense and probably sounded like '?'.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he finally asks.

"Nicholas, would you change me if i asked you?" i say more slowly than before. He just stares at me again. "Grr don't make me say it again!" He just stands there speachless. After a while he opens his mouth to say something, but instead just gritts his teeth. i look down. I knew i shouldnt have asked him!

"I-I uh dont know Luc..." he says suddenly. I look up at him. I could see i had hurt him with my question.

"Nic, i'm sorry i asked i just wanted to know, because soon i'm going to be older than you and someday i might become some old batty woman who shouts at teenagers to get a haircut! And i dont want that! I want to be together with you forever!"i say almost shouting at him.

"Luc, you're not going to be like some old batty woman, and you're not going to shout at teenagers to get a haircut, and i want to be together with you too, but i dont know if _I _could be the one to change you!" he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not? I dont want anyone else to do it to me! I want you to be the one to change me, so that we'll be more than just life partners but also you'll have my blood too! I want us to be together forever and ever, going through life together.. dont you want that or is it because your afraid of hurting me?" i say getting upset. Damn it why did i have to say all this? He looks at me with a saddened expression. "Nic, i'm sorry!"

"It's okay, i guess i am scared of hurting you! I just think back to what it was like for me, and Solange hardly even made it with her blood change!" says Nicholas. I look up at his expression and kiss his nose gently.

"It's okay, we'll do it when your ready okay?" i say smiling. He runs his hand through his hair messing it further.

"I dont know why but, i feel as though i was surpossed to say that to you not the other way around!" he laughs. He puts his hand on top of my head and ruffles my hair slightly. "We'll wait okay? Maybe give it time so we can both think this through okay?"

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Lucy

When i woke up again, my whole body hurt like hell, when i peered down at my body, i had gashes over my legs and the sheets were torn, there was blood, a lot of it too. My entire self began to shake violently, and i grabbed my neck. My eyes widen. I feel two holes in my neck, they sting as i lazily trace them with my fingers.

"No, NO! This wasnt surpossed to-: I break down, why does my whole body hurt and why- i stopped oh my god, he didnt... I try to get up but everything hurts, my back is scratched and so are my legs. "He really did..." i start to cry heavily. "...that damn bastard really did it didnt he?" I fall back onto the bed and craddle my body. "Nicholas... please come get me soon, please come find me!" I cry myself into a sleep like state, thinking about Nicholas killing Montmartre with his bare hands...

* * *

**Nicholas**

As we got out of the woods, i heard Solange sigh. I turned around in my seat to see her asleep on Keiran's shoulder. I smile briefly before he could see i was glad he was there.

"Hey Nicholas?" asks my dad. I swivle back into my seat and peer at my father's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah dad?" i ask wondering what he'll say. I sighs deeply, my mom looks over at him and puts her hand on his. "Dad come on your starting to scare me!"

"I-We just want you to be prepared for what ever you're going to find when we get there okay?" says my father not keeping his eyes on my, only glancing up every now and again.

"What do you mean?" i ask, not really wanting to here the answer. My mother turns to look at me.

"Honey," oh god the 'honey' thing was only when she was giving me bad news, like when my ferret died... George... "Montmartre isnt the type of man who likes to lose, and he's been losing to us for a while now." i watch her smirk slightly. "And now that he knows that Lucy used to be Madam Elphina, he might try and... get her back to the blood thirsty ways she used to be!" my mother says softening at the end.

"Mom, i know we've read about her, but really, who the hell is this Madame Elphina?" i ask curious. My mother looks onto the road.

"Madam Elphina, was the very first female vampire, ever created, she wasnt human at all, she was a vampire through and through. She was a very sheltered child, and was led to believe that everyone else was inferiour to her. She was a special type of vampire, because she was the only one who had blood running through her veins, her blood was known as AAAO blood type. Now this type of blood is very addictive and can cause madness to those who cant obtain it after they have tried it. Madame Elphina was as muched treasured as the Hope Diamond is today, and possibly more. Many vampires came to her, to ask for her hand, but she cruley refused all who asked. While walking down the hallway in her mansion, three vampires who had been rejected that day came to claim her as theres, when a man suddenly saved her by killing them all instantly. Madame Elphina became infatuated with the man and the two quickly fell in love. After they were married, they had three children. The men who she had refused and who were jealous and blinded by rage, went to her home and killed her family in front of her. After that she became as crazy as the men were and killed everyone in the household, even her parents. Then for 30 years afterwards she kept killing and didnt stop, nobody could kill her or even get close enough to her, then a man called Montmartre, may this bastard rot in hell, killed her and with her last ounce of strenth he whispered into her ear that she would be his in the next life she had." i was totally speachless, it wasnt until i realized she had the book of ancients in front of her that i wasnt impressed anymore...

"Oh..." was all Logan said. Isabeau was speechless too.

"So all in all Elphine's bad news and with Montmartre as well, we're... oh how should i say this. Screwed?" Kieran says bluntly, i snarl at him and he backs down.

My mother nods surprisingly.

"Which is why we need to get to Lucy before he bites her otherwise she might be lost to us forever!"

As we come to another long stretch of forest, we see Humans running towards our car. My dad puts on the brake but hits one of them. We all get out to see if he's okay, but there human faces start to disolve and the Hel-Blar are now standing in front of us. Keiran makes a small whimper.

"Get DOWN!" we all here a voice say. We all duck and see one of the Lycan boys spring into action. Morgan comes up to were we are and makes us follow him towards a tree.

"Jasper is going to try and hold them off for a while, we've captured Lucy's scent and it's coming from the west side of this forest, it's pretty dense but with Lucinna and Hitch you should get there quickly." We all nod in agreement.

"I'm staying here to help fight off these bastards!" says Quinn cracking his knuckles. A Hel-Blar comes up behind mom and she round house kicks it into a tree, and as if at the speed of light, smashes her fist into it's chest going all the way through to the other side of the tree. It whimpers for a bit before falling against my mothers arm dead, she brings her arm out and throws it's heart onto the floor. My dad gets a lighter and sets it on fire. Only way to kill a Hel-Blar!

As more show up Morgan ushers us away, me, mom, dad, Lucinna, Hitch and Isabeau all run towards the west side of the forest. As we run we can here the sounds of breaking trees and thumps on the ground, Isabeau smiles.

"That's my honey-bear!" she says sweetly. I tried not to laugh and end up getting hit by a passing branch but the temptation to laugh is just to much to bare. I'm soon laughing out of control so much that Lucinna pulls me away just before i'm about to ram myself into a tree.

"Stop laughing and focus!" says Mom, smirking slightly too.

As we come to a clearing, i can smell Lucy's scent but i can't hear her heartbeat. As we crash into the building i see Lucy sitting in a black velvet arm chair stroking a dead cat.

"L-Lucy?" i say gently. "Luc come on we have to get out of here before-" i show her my hand but then suddenly the door swings shut and some of the candles burn out.

"Before what? I make an entrance?" says a voice. In the dimming light i can see Lucy getting up out of her seat dropping the cat beneath her as she walks over it. All of a sudden the candles are lit again. I spin around the room to try and see Montmartre.

"Where are you? You coward?" i'm so blinded by rage at the moment i dont realizes he's standing with Lucy.

"Lucy what are you doing? Come on get away from him!" says Isabeau franticly. All Lucy does is lift her head up to see where the noise is coming from. We all gasp.

"Why are her eyes black?" i ask worried. Lucy smiles evily.

"Lucy. Lucy! Is that all you people can say? Well unfortunatly Lucy isnt here anymore! I have been awakened into this new-" She licks her forearm. "-body..." She laughs.

"No, this can't be..No Lucy NO!" i shout i can feel tears streaming down my face. All she does is laugh and walk up to Montmartre and kisses him cheek lightly. This cannot be happening no Lucy!

* * *

**Soz if you dont like the ending of this chapter i didnt really know how to end this chapter without going on for ages...**

******Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! I hope you liked it! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long, but it was my last day of school today (1/12/2010) sooo after today i will be able to update more often!**

Bte i would also like to thank my very best friend Katey who helped me with this chapter.

**Katey: Thank you Lauren thats sooo sweet! *huggles tightly***

**Lauren" K-Katey can't breathe!. *lets go* *sigh* whew, the author cant die yet i have another chapter to write up!**

**Katey" Please support Lauren in anyway you can, Reveiws will be greatly apreciated! Thank you peoples peace out! *makes peace sign with fingers***

**I'm sorry it's another cliffe! what can i say i love it!**

**Please Review and tell moi what you thought of it! Sometimes i think i babble too much so please tell me if you think so too! **

**Next Chaper is gunna be called 'The Girl Inside' so please look forward to it, i know i am!**

**Love you all!**


	3. I'm sooo sorry peoples!

**Hiioo guys... I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know i havent updated for ages but i've had a lot  
going on latley... I've had to have blood tests and last sat (18/12/10) i collapsed in my bathroom  
(yeeh i know right, 'great place to fall...') I pinky swear that i will have something for you by the end of the week!  
And again i'm totally sorry about not updating for like AGEESSS! I hope you forgive lil ol' me! **

**Thank you for the people who have bee supportive, big shout out tooo:**

**El'Dalo  
****LuCyHaMilToN-lOvEs-NiCkYdRaKe  
craZepotz  
Twilight Gleek  
meathxxx  
****and last but not least  
****DimirtilovesRoselovesdimitri****  
**

**Thank you guys so so much for your reveiws and i can't thank you enough for reading my story!**


	4. I Always Will

_**Heyoo i'm sooo sorry about not updating for like agees... it was like last year i started this and only now am i uploading this... *sigh* i'm such a bad person...  
And to those who thought i was dead... DUN DUN DUUUNNNN I'm not! Mwahahaha... ha... . newayz i think i should get on with this last chapter dont you?**_

_**Again i'm really sorry to those who kept with this story and a huge thank you to those who still wanted me to update... even though ima terrible speller... sorry bout the foul language too, but for this i think it needs a few swear words or it wont sound right if i try and fluff it up a bit, eg like instead of using bitch i'd use stupid woman... -.- ... see? Doesnt really roll off the tongue does it? Lolz Well i hope u enjoy the last chapter of Blood Drenched Kisses! Chow peeps xox**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nicholas**

Watching Lucy walk over towards Montmarte made my stomach turn. That damn bastard, what did he do to Lucy?

"Montmarte what have you done to Lucy?" yells my mother. Whoa that was weird...

Montmarte grins wickedly, showing off those disgusting fangs, yellow and abnormally long for a vampire. Madame Elphina, aka Lucy starts to giggle, in a un-Lucy like manner, her eye flickering from Lucy's blue eye color to a blood red, she was either trying to control Lucy like that or she was getting angry.  
Suddenly she pushes Montmarte away, still laughing like a maniac.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Ha-HA thats what all of you are, stupid half-breeds, and you!" She points towards Montmarte's red and angry face. "You think you can control me? How dare you!" she slaps him across the face sending him flying into the wall, shattering it slightly. Madame Elphina starts to twirl , her long, purple dress flowing around her. "Hahaha this is so fun! And this body-" She stops and feels down her body. "This body is delectable!"

My mother goes to step forward but Hitch stops her.  
"No don't, this isn't our time yet..." Hitch says.

"How dare you, you stupid bitch!" yells Montmarte from across the room, cracking his arm back into its socket. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be dead you whore!" He disappears and reappears behind Madame Elphina grabbing her arm and pulling it upwards. "You will obey me or i will send you back into hell!" Instead of whimpering like i thought she might she starts to laugh harder. She grabs his hand and snaps it backwards, essentially snapping it in half, she then spins around and punches all the way through his chest. Blood starts to ooze onto the floor and out of his mouth. Her face suddenly becomes harder, less caring and glances up at him with blood red eyes. She was pissed.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do you worthless piece of undead meat, you are not worthy to even speak my name or for that matter tell me what i will and will not do!" She retracts her hand and watches him drop to the floor. "It is not me who will be going back to hell... It will be YOU!" She points her fingers straight and plunges it straight into his heart.

"Y-you will... not win... they will... d-destroy you!" Montmarte says before falling into a pile of ash. She giggles again before turning towards us.

"Now that, that nuisance is gone now the real fun can begin!" Elphina says giggling again.

"You don't have to do this! Lucy i know your in there some where please!" i yell trying to get through to Lucy.

"Hehehe, your such a stupid boy aren't you? The person you once knew as Lucy isn't here anymore! When she was turned by that vampire trash Montmarte i was born into her body! Can't you see this is what Lucy is really like! This is all of her pent up rage of always being left behind, the willingness to become one of you so she can help you fight! All that time spent with watching you fight and protect that sister of yours and she couldn't do anything but do sleepovers and keep her sane... HA, what a life to live in huh? All she really wanted to do was to fight like all of you, become like you, but you just wouldn't let her have her way would you?" Everything she's saying is making my chest ache, everything, all the pain Lucy's been through, watching us protect Solange and her not being able to do anything to help, but stay on the side lines, and even now Lucy can't do much, shes the damsel in distress and it was killing her all that time...

"Thats not true!" my mother suddenly says. "Sure Lucy was always on the side lines, but if it wasnt for Lucy's bravery and courage we would not have saved Solange! Lucy is our strength, our light, shes the only one who can go out into the sunshine and be normal, we would all kill for that! Lucy was our best friend, like a daughter, a lover, someone we could all trust to be there for us in our darkest hour!"

"Lucy was more than that!" Isabeau perks up suddenly. "Lucy was the only human not to be repulsed by me, for what i was. She was actually interested with my heritage and where i came from, my life, and how i live now! Lucy was like, no, still is my little sister and we will always love her no matter what!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"Elphina yells holding her head. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She lunges towards Isabeau and starts throwing punches and kicks. Isabeau dodges and defends and kicks her square in the chest sending her flying back into the chair she was sitting in when we first came in.

"Not this time sweetie, you need to die now!" says Isabeau, her eyes going black. Lucy's eyes too go black and the two begin to fight.

Isabaeu punches Lucy in the face cracking her jaw, but Lucy grabs Isabeau's hair and throws her face into her knee, smashing her nose. My mother then sends stake flying through the air landing a hit on Lucy's side she screeches in pain.

"Wait, stop it! Thats still Lucy's body!" i yell. Isabeau suddenly stops her attacks on Lucy's body and my mother stops throwing stakes.

"Hehe, suddenly remembered huh boy?" she seethes blood pouring out of her wound. "Wait, what is this? My body it's not regenerating! B-but why?"

"Well from what i can see Lucy's body is still human so her body can't regenerate!" says Hitch walking up to the grovelling woman on the floor.

"tsk, what are you going to do to me?" she asks coughing up blood in the process. Hitch smirks evilly.

"Well, first we're going to get Lucy back, killing you in the process then we're going to get the hell out of here, kill the remaining Hel-Blar and drive off into the sunset and live happily ever after, but for that to all work we need lover boy over there to get his head out of his ass and put it into gear because we don't have much time left!" says Hitch pointing to me with his thumb.

"Damn you Hitch..." I stand up and make my way over to Lucy's body. Not before hitting Hitch upside the head. "Stupid jerk" i say under my breath. "Lucy i know your in there, you need to wake up now okay?" Elphina spits at me.

"Stay the hell away from me you worthless shit!" she says. I take my hand and place it on her cheek, caressing the area where Isabeau had punched, she winces a little.

"Luc, come on! It's me Nicky!" ouch, it hurts to use that name... "You need to fight this okay? This is something only you can do, you need to fight this! For me, for you! For... us" Madame Elphina's eyes suddenly change from black to blue, flickering between the two.

"N-Nicolas..." she suddenly say, tears rolling down her face. "Ouch, it hurts really bad..." she clutches her side tightly. "Wait, shes still there... N-Nooo please make her stop!" She collapses into me and i wrap my arms around her shushing her.

"It's okay Lucy your safe now, let her go okay? You need to let her go!" i say stroking her hair gently. Lucy keeps crying, gripping onto my shirt tighter, then it loosens.

"N-Nicky?" she says quietly.

"Yes Lucky?" i say smikring slightly. Its so nice to have her with me again.

"Can we go home now? I wanna go home!" she says crying again. "I-i wanna go home!" She wraps her arms around my neck and burries her face into the crook of my neck, shaking all over.

"Of course we can! We can go home now and pretend like this didnt happen okay?" i say trying to make her feel better. I feel her nod into my shoulder and i pick her up bridal style.  
Isabeau holds out her hand for Lucy to grab.

"Let's go home Lucy!" Isabeau says smiling. Lucy smiles back wiping her tears away.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What happened then Grandma?" asks Marleen, tugging at her grandmother's dress.

"Well, after that Nicholas and Lucy went home with everyone, the Lycan clan were happy to help them and Solange was so happy to see Lucy again. They both cried in each others arms..." says their grandmother.

"Wow, that was amazing Grandma! I wish i had someone like Nicholas!" says Lily standing up stretching her legs.

"You will one day sweetie, believe me when i say Lucy didnt think she'd ever get someone as good and as kind as Nicholas, even when he was a jerk sometimes!" Lily and Marleen giggle.

"Grandma, can we come see you and Grandpa tommorow too?" asks Thomas jumping up to hug his grandmother.

"Of course, and by tomorrow i might even have another story for you!" She says messing his black hair further.

"Kids come on, time to go!" says Victoria in the door way. "You're parents are here now!"

"Coming!" they all say in unison.

"Mom, you really should take a break every now and again, i know your not exactly aging anytime soon but those kids can get too much sometimes!" says Emma standing next to her sister.

"It's fine, i raised 6 children did i not?" says says proudly. Emma and Victoria laugh.

"That you did dear that you did, but dont forget you had help!" says a voice behind her.

"We better be going see you tomorrow Mom, Dad!" Victoria waves before exiting the house.

"Telling the kids about your life again Luc?" asks Nicholas

"Why not? I think it's very romantic! And Lily wants someone as nice as you now!" Lucy winks.

Lucy tilts her head to peer up at her husband. Despite being almost 72 now he still looks like he's only 24, his messy black hair and dark blue eyes, his beautiful face and his body all resemble that of a young man, despite fathering 6 children and now being a grandfather to 8 kids, he still looks good. Lucy still looks young too, of course thats only because Nicholas changed her after she left school.

After Lucy and Nicholas got home, Lucy was sent to hospital for treatment. She came out a couple of days later, and Nicholas proposed to her for them to get married after she left school. During their honeymoon, he changed her while making love to her so it wouldnt hurt as bad. That same day they conceived their first child, Emma. After that they had 5 more children, before Lucy became ill and couldnt have any more children. Not that Nicholas minded. After Emma they had, Victoria, Harvey, Georgina, Jordan and Olivia, the last two still living with them.

As they made their way upstairs to go to bed before the sun rose, Lucy remembered when she told Nicholas when she was pregnant, and he fainted. She giggled at the memory.

"Whats so funny missy?" Nicholas asks half way up the stairs. Lucy smiles and makes her way past him.

"Nothing much..." Lucy says smirking.

As they both lay in bed together, Lucy snuggles closer into Nicholas's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Nicholas?" Lucy says suddenly. Nicholas looks down at her jet black hair and kiss the top of her head. Lucy looks up at his face and kisses under his chin.

"Yes, Lucy?" he says huskily, tighening his grip around her torso.

"I Love You!" Lucy says.

"And i love you to Luc! From now and forever, i always will!" He leans down and captures her lips with his own.

_"I always will..."_

* * *

__

**OMG Thank god this is over now! And yes i know 'Thank god you finished it' yes yes...**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my story!**

**Sorry if you don't like the ending too much, i didnt know what else to do... i suck at endings...**

**Btw if you didnt get the end, Lucy was telling her Grandkids about her life and when she got kidnapped by Montmarte sooo yeeh...**

**Please R&R and please helpful critasism, if you dont like, keep opinions to urself plz, but helpful tips and spelling errors may be brought to my attention!**

**Btw if you want an epilogue gotta ask me to do one kay? lulz xox**

Thank you so much and i lovee you all very much!

_Love Lauren xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	5. Need your Help guys!

Hey, hey I'm back bitches! Sorry for taking so long to do an Epilogue, I've been very busy with stuff and if I'm perfectly honest I forgot about this story w And since I'm back I need _**YOU**_ the reader to help me with how this Epilogue is gunna go down! Should I make it so fluffy you'll die from fluff overload? Write their honeymoon, smutty and kinky that will (hopefully) make you blush, or should I just mix the two? Please give me a helping hand with this guys and I'll write the winners suggestions story, and don't worry I'll give all the props to you and write that you were my inspiration for this story and helped write it 3 Thanks guys and thank you for reading my story and a big shout out to those of you who have stuck by me through thick and thin with this big ol' story of mine =w= Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Epilogue on it's way guys :D!

Hey peeps, CutiePancakes here :D

Just wanted to thank Melanie for her awesome review ;) you rock my socks girly :P Props to you for being the only one to reply to me xP (many heart shaped cookies are awaiting you in your dreams from me :D )

And i just want to tell all you lovely people who are reading this right now, that i AM currently working on the Epilogue for this story (finally after like 4 years?! xD) and i should have it out soon-ish :)

Thanks to all of you who have R&R and Favorited this lil ol'story of mine :3

Much Love~ CutiePancakes :3


End file.
